Heroes rise and fall: The story of Darth Vulture
Rakata Prime, sometime between 30 and 40 years after the battle of Yavin (Around the time of the Force Awakens). Rakata Prime. It was the very same place Revan found redemption and killed Darth Malak. This place holds much importance in the galaxy, so much so that the very galaxy was saved at this location. I glance at Luke, sitting by the grave of his loved one, Mara Jade. Sighing, I approach him and gently clasp my hand around his shoulder. He turns his head to look at me, his face with the look of someone that is forlorn and weary of the galaxy's current troubles. "Luke" I said comfortingly, "The galaxy will be free of the First Order one day, I guarantee it. It wasn't your fault that Ben turned to the dark side. It was that monster Snoke." Luke nods grimly. "I remember when things weren't this hopeless." Luke said, then turns around to be quiet once more. Frustrated at the hopelessness shown by Luke, I start to walk away. My current goal right now is to seek solace in the old Rakatan temple at the center of this island. There, I seek solace in my memories of this planet and the savior Revan, and maybe find a way to give Luke hope as well. I trudged forward in the grass, approaching the path that will lead directly to the temple itself. Once I got to the path, I noticed chunks of old starships rotting and decaying in the soil. Those poor souls must have died horribly in the crash that ensued. I couldn't imagine a worse fate for the hapless starfighter pilot that stumbled on this beautiful planet, only to get sucked in by the gravity well that once acted like a black hole to any ship entering the ship. Continuing on this path, I eventually reached the temple. Once a beautiful architectural glory on this primitive planet, it housed a shield generator and an artificial gravity well that sucked in ships like a Venus flytrap. An old site where a ritual to open the once locked door has fallen into severe decay, leaving nothing but a few decaying rocks. I often wonder what became of the Rakata species after the Battle of the Star Forge. But most likely due to their decaying situation as a species, I'm guessing they became extinct. I enter the temple's doorway, suddenly feeling a Force vision coming to my head. --Flashback, Battle of the Star Forge, 4000 years before the battle of Yavin-- Two people stand next to each other in a conversation. One appears to be a droid in a black cloak, with the feeling of anger emanating from his very soul. The other, a much taller man wearing a dark red bodysuit and a grey cape, he also appeared to have a disfiguring jaw injury. "Malak." the droid said (which is me) "Revan just landed on the planet, and you should be ready for him. I know that you think in his amnesiac state you can take him. Trust me he is not to be underestimated." Category:Work in Progress